


Halloween Night

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: black butler stories [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Female Reader, Halloween, Halloween parties, Young Ciel Phantomhive, Young Elizabeth Midford, young reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: As tradition goes, a Halloween party is being held at the Phantomhive Manor for you, Ciel and Elizabeth. It's a time for both the adults and the children to spend together.





	Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid summary is stupid but oh well.
> 
> Set before Black Butler, obviously. I'd say Ciel was nine and you and Elizabeth are eight, so it won't be long until the official story begins.

 You were excited.

  Well, that was an understatement, and if anybody were to have asked how excited you were, you wouldn’t have been able to reply for you were practically bouncing in your seat. Your mother even looked over and scolded you to sit still, once, and though you tried, you could not, excitement just bubbling upwards.  
  
  The scenery of the forest surrounding the carriage zoomed past in a multitude of colours, all mixing into one massive blur, and you watched, unfocused as you pictured what tonight would be.

  It had become a tradition for your family to go around your mother’s best friend’s house, allowing your parents to catch up with the adults of the household while you got to spend time with their son.  
  
  Ciel Phantomhive was his name, and he was a...quiet lad, staying more to himself whenever his family had guests over. Despite this though, he still spoke to you sometimes, and when he didn’t, you’d read a book or draw something while staying in each other’s company. You found it was quite nice getting to spend time with him.  
  
  Of course, both of your parents wanted to take full advantage of this, and had planned the marriage between the two of you since the very first day. You would become (Y/N) Phantomhive at the age of sixteen, so they wanted you two to spend as much time as possible with each other, to get to know each other as well as getting used to each others’ presences.  
  
  You sort of knew what they were doing; well, you knew your parents at least had a plan concerning you and the Phantomhive boy, but you didn’t care, liking the company that was Ciel.

  Suddenly, the carriage came to a stop, causing you to lurch forward a little. You quickly grabbed hold of the seat, pausing in your lurch, and then waited eagerly as the Phantomhive’s butler opened the door for you and your parents. You didn’t waste any time in racing out, thanking Tanaka the butler before running to the doorstep.  
  
  Your mother took her time, carefully stepping down the two steps, holding her dress up a little like a lady, and walked alongside her husband when he got out. They took their time (at least in your mind) in reaching you, and by then a maid had answered the door, smiling down at you with a gentle smile.  
  
  “Hello, my Lady.” She said, stepping aside to let you in, and you thanked her with a big smile, racing inside and just barely stopping yourself from skidding against the marble floor. You hated these types of floor, especially when you were in a hurry; they were so slippery.

  “Don’t run, (Y/N)!” Your mother called out to you, not quite raising her voice though the annoyance made it sound louder anyway and you winced, turning with an apologetic look.

 "Sorry, Mother.” You answered, and your mother merely sighed.  
  
  When Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive walked into the room, they greeted you with a polite ‘hello’, a small wave (though the latter was only from Rachel Phantomhive), and a compliment to your choice of costume; a dark-blue dress with ruffles that reached just an inch from the ground, added with a pair of black wings and a witch hat.

  ‘I’m a witch Demon!’ You had explained when your mother had peered at you, curiously, and she had just shrugged, just glad you were going to enjoy the night.  
  
  As you looked around the room for Ciel, you wondered what his costume would be.

  “Ciel is in the library. Why don’t you go say ‘hello’?” Rachel Phantomhive asked, when she noticed you frown when you couldn’t find Ciel, and you nodded, not wasting any time in running up the stairs, down the hall and then into the library.  
  
  “Ciel!” You couldn’t help but exclaim upon seeing him, only to pause at the wince he gave at your sudden and high entrance.

  “Sorry.” You said quieter and walked over to him, sitting down beside him. You took in what he was wearing; a brown shirt with a white waistcoat and jacket, the waistcoat buttoned up, and the shirt tucked into white, knee-length trousers. His usual dark almost-knee-length socks were held up with the usual clip and slipped over white, slight-heeled shoes. A black, white-striped mini top hat sat askew on his head. He looked quite nice, like a ghostly prince, and certainly the opposite of your dark outfit.  
  
  You shook your head suddenly and looked away, realising you were just staring at him.

  “So, what are you reading?” You asked, curious as to what had captured his interest, and eager to get rid of the tension; and Ciel, after becoming silent for a minute, began his usual quiet speech of the book and what he loved about it.  
  
  During the first half of the night, you spent most of it with Ciel, just talking about different things (usually different books; he had currently been quite fond of the Sherlock Holmes series, which his mother didn’t want him reading but he continued anyway), and it was nice. You were enjoying his company, and though it wasn’t as obvious, he was enjoying yours, a light blush on his cheeks as you spoke (though you didn’t notice).  
  
  When Tanaka finally arrived to announce the beginning of the party, you had to hold in the urge to run so you would walk alongside Ciel, who walked at a reluctant pace. He wasn't as excited about it, and though you tried to get him excited, nothing would work. You knew he hated the crowds a party would bring and though you had hoped this would be different, you realised it was still a party, therefore no it would not be.  
  
  Still, when you walked into the large ballroom to see the entire room had been decorated beautifully to fit the spooky night of Halloween, well, you couldn’t help but jump in excitement. Ciel looked over at you, one eyebrow raised at your antics and if you weren’t mistaken, a tiny smile formed on his face. You beamed at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the food table. You took a biscuit iced with green icing, and bit into it, savouring the sweet taste.  
  
  Ciel grabbed a biscuit too, biting into it. He sighed quietly, and you couldn’t help but laugh. As always, Ciel loved his sugary things, and anything topped with sweet icing will definitely get his attention.

  “Like it, Ciel?” You asked, wanting to see the blush on his face, and you did. His cheeks brightened and he looked away, quickly finishing the biscuit as if you would forget everything once it was gone.  
  
  Suddenly, the music started, orchestrated by Tanaka and a couple of the maids who played the piano, and your eyes widened in excitement. Quickly gulping down the biscuit, you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, ignoring the look of disappointment your mother sent your way due to your unladylike behaviour, and grabbed Ciel’s hand. Dragging him to the middle of the floor, you let go of his hand to start dancing.  
  
  You bounced and swayed and jigged to the noise, not caring if you looked silly or childish. You were having fun. You noticed Ciel wasn’t moving as much - if at all -, and grabbed his hands, moving his arms back and forth to get him moving. Finally, he gave in, focusing on your happiness and ignoring the looks the adults sent your way.  
  
  Ciel and you danced all night, taking small breaks for food and drink. You had a fun night, even when Lady Elizabeth arrived with her parents and older brother, rushing into the area with wide eyes.

  As soon as she had seen Ciel she had ran over, bumping you out of the way to tackle-hug the shy boy, and when he sent you a ‘help me’ look, you did, stepping forward to do...something. Elizabeth was like a dog with a bone though and instantly dragged the young boy away to dance with her.

  You felt annoyance build up in you as you watched force Ciel away (and a little bit of jealousy, though you ignored that because your child mind didn’t know the reason why), but continued to dance nearby, just trying to enjoy your night.  
  
  Finally, it was quite late into the night. Lady Rachel announced that your family and Lady Elizabeth’s would be staying overnight due to the lateness, and though you tried to say you weren’t tired, that you still wanted the chance to continue playing with Ciel, your mind refused to cooperate with you and your mouth opened wide, a yawn appearing loud and clear.  
  
  Your mother chuckled and said, “Of course you’re not tired, my dear.” You huffed and tried not to yawn again.

  “Can I say goodnight to Ciel first, please?” You really wanted to see Ciel before you retired to bed because as soon as Elizabeth arrived, you hadn’t spent any time with him, the other girl determined to spend all of the night with him. Your mother sighed and nodded, letting you run off to Ciel who was almost out of the room.  
  
  “Ciel!” You called, making him stop and turn. His eyes lit up a little at the sight of you and you beamed, wrapping your arms around him as soon as you reached him. You kept the hug going for a minute longer than usual before leaning away, pecking him on the cheek and saying, “Goodnight Ciel.”

  He flushed a bright crimson at the kiss, freezing, and for a moment you feared you had broken him. Then he nodded, gave you a peck of his own on your cheek, and ran off. You blushed at it, face splitting into a wide grin and you followed after your mother, who peered down at you with a curious look, having not witnessed the romantic act just then.  
  
  When your mother tucked you into bed, saying a goodnight, you said one back before closing your eyes, and throughout the whole night, you dreamt of a shy boy with eyes as bright as the darkest night sky. You smiled as you dreamed, unknowingly hoping for a future with Ciel Phantomhive in it ( _and you would get one...it just wouldn't be as peaceful and pleasant as you hoped_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
